psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Mom Divorces Husband
''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband Is an episode of The "Psycho" series uploaded on the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on November 25, 2015 and is the 36th episode in the series. Plot In Jesse's Room, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., Theresa Abraham-Ridgway & Jesse Ridgway are in the middle of an argument concerning the events of ''Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses, specifically over the fact that Jesse had smashed a beer bottle over Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.'s head. Jesse claims to have done it in self-defense and tells Jeff Sr. to leave, but the latter responds by flipping Jesse's coffee table. He then shoves Jesse into the wall, causing him to fall over. Jesse accidentally breaks the light bulb of a lamp in the process. Jeffrey Sr. then smashes Jesse's TV with a Fan-Mail hammer. As Jeff Sr. and Theresa walk away, Jesse tells Corn to follow them. At this point, Theresa loses her grip on the psychopathic events and starts to confront Jeff Sr. However, mid-way he manages to smash a window on Jesse's Toyota Corolla with a baseball bat thus setting off the car's alarm, despite Theresa's pleads to stop. Screaming, she announces that she wants a divorce because she cannot handle Jeff Sr. being defiant towards her and Jesse; while all of this is occurring Jesse is seen watching the two unaware of the accident caused by his father. Theresa walks off as Jesse and Jeff Sr. pursue. Theresa goes back into The Ridgway Residence and starts packing up her belongings in a rush, claiming that she can no longer take part in the psychopathic events anymore, explaining that she has thought for years about divorcing Jeff Sr. due to his unorthodox parenting and her husband not listening to her. Despite Jesse's pleads of taking him with her and Jeff Sr. asking her to rethink her decision, she drives off. As Jeff Sr. goes back into the house, Jesse yells at Corn for filming while taking off his hoodie. Jesse starts to run down the driveway and stops as he curls into the fetal position before unleashing a war cry as the screen blacks out. Trivia *Many, many commentators predicted that Theresa would divorce Jeff Sr. at least eight months in advance. *This is the second video where Jeff Sr. destroys something, and to not have his name in the title. The first one was Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. *Oddly enough, Zachary Cornatzer does not speak throughout the entire video, even after being yelled at, and does not even mutter at all after seeing what has occurred between Jeff Sr. and Theresa. *In Fan Mail Monday #51, the start of the video is Theresa and Jeff Sr arguing in the background. Its possible that this was a factor to these events. *Despite the name of the title, a divorce does not actually occur in the video, as a real divorce would not be completed without paperwork. *Like most Psycho Videos, Jeff Sr. unfairly blames Jesse for the events transpiring and opts to take Jeff Jr.'s side, another blatant show of favoritism. *Interesting to note, towards the end of the video, Jesse screams, and the screen goes black. But Jesse's screaming can still be heard, similar to a cliffhanger in a show. This may be more proof that the Psycho videos might be fake or not. However, it is possible that this was simply just an editing error or added in for effect. *In Jesse's vlog SPLIT THANKSGIVING (PART 2), Theresa confirms that she will not return to The Ridgway Residence, although this could change. *Jesse got billed $500 to pay for the repairs to his car on his monthly rent bill, despite that his dad actually smashed his car window, fueling speculation that Jeff Sr. has begun doing anything he can to ensure Jesse's life is miserable and that he won't be able to move out in January so he can force his ways on him. Items Destroyed Reception Many YouTubers are against Jeffrey Sr. because of his unforgivable actions on Jesse and crossing the last line for him. However, some YouTubers agree with Jeffrey Sr. because they know that Jesse lied and manipulated his parents, and he was in trouble by Jeffrey Sr. because he bashed a bottle on Jeffrey Jr.'s head in Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. But, some YouTubers are happy that Theresa Abraham-Ridgway divorced Psycho Dad but she didn't really divorce him, since there's no paperwork. In SPLIT THANKSGIVING (Part 2) Theresa said she just need some space and she's now temporarily going to stay at Uncle Larry's for a while but eventually moved to Aunt Melissa's house. Continuity *The aftermath of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses interpreted in a Psycho Video. *The events of this video indirectly created a chain of major events, leading to struggles with Melissa Sherman-Stahlberger, proven to be a jerk to most of Jesse's family and to Psycho Dad Splits Computer and Psycho Dad Trashes Store. Category:Psycho Videos